C'est mon jardin zen !
by elya-lia
Summary: Cette histoire sera celle de Julie, une jeune fille qui a dû se battre pour survivre; une jeune fille qui n'a que son amitié à partager. Une jeune fille qui pourrait bien changer la donne de la guerre des sorciers. Une jeune fille qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle est ! Rating M pour plus de sécurité !
1. Chapter 1 : Savoir

Née sous une bonne étoile ! Julie Mattéo devait être la personne à qui cette expression pouvait le moins s'appliquer au monde. Julie n'avait pas commencé sa vie avec les bonnes cartes en main.

Pour commencer, elle est issue d'une union illégitime -sa mère était déjà mariée -comme beaucoup de femmes me diriez-vous ? Mais le problème est que ce n'est pas le mari en question qui est le père, mais un amant. Caleb Mattéo étant pour ne rien gâcher un hybride-fée.

La découverte de la grossesse de Bellatrix Lestrange fut donc pour toutes ces raisons une véritable malédiction pour elle; Bellatrix décida donc de cacher cette grossesse honteuse à son entourage, sa jeune soeur Narcissa étant la seule au courant de l'affaire. Lorsque le bébé vint au monde, Bellatrix demanda donc à sa soeur de le tuer.

Seulement pour elle, il était impossible de se débarrasser d'un être encore innocent sans le moindre remords. Elle partit donc, avec l'aide de son époux Lucius, confier Julie à son père biologique en offrant à l'enfant le collier destiné à passer de mère en fille dans la famille Black. Chacune des filles avait reçu un collier à leur naissance, alors Narcissa décida que pour faire perdurer le nom des Black, elle devait lui laisser son collier.

Caleb ne resta pas très longtemps en Angleterre préférant mettre sa fille à l'abri dans un autre pays; il choisit donc l'Amerique ou la banque Gringotts avait une filliale. Et pour plus de sécurité, il décida d'emménager dans une ville moldue.

Julie grandit comme les autres enfants en restant quand même assez éloigné du monde magique, elle ne connaissait que les gobelins avec qui son père travaillait. Elle en apprit plus sur elle quand sa magie se déclancha alors qu'elle avait quatre ans, c'était un jour de Septembre et Caleb avait voulu que Julie porte une robe pour sa photo de classe, elle s'était mise dans une telle colère qu'un vase avait traversé le salon pour s'exploser contre un mur, le bruit avait fait écho jusqu'aux oreilles de Julie qui avait tourné son regard pour voir le verre éparpillé sur le sol, elle avait alors couru dans les bras de son père en pleurant et répétant à tout va " Désolée, désolée ".

Caleb avait prit place sur le canapé et avait placé Julie sur ses genoux et lui avait caressé les cheveux avec tendresse avant de commencer à lui parler du monde magique. Doucement la jeune Mattéo avait fini par se calmer et buvait désormais les paroles de son père sans l'interrompre une seule fois. C'était presque comme un matin de noël pour elle, quand on découvre les cadeaux au pied du sapin, une fois le principal dit et lui avoir dit qu'il fallait garder ce secret; il l'avait monté dans la salle de bain et tranquillement, elle le laissa lui mettre sa robe.

Le soir au moment du coucher elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur le monde magique, sur les créatures qui devait si trouver comme des sirénes ou même des loups garous, alors il décida de lui en dire plus sur leur origine de fée de par sa grand-mère. Dire a une petite fille qu'elle était une fée était comme dire à un enfant que au dîner il n'y aurait que des bonbons, des gâteaux et de la glace, c'était tout simplement incroyable et il avait finalement réussi à la faire dormir qu'après lui avoir chanter une vieille berceuse italienne.

Alors qu'elle avait 10 ans, Julie c'était enfin risquer à demander à son père pourquoi elle n'avait pas de maman, la première fois il lui avait répondu d'une manière sèche que c'était comme ça, mais pour elle ce n'était absolument pas une réponse alors tous les jours, elle la lui poser encore et encore. Et il décida enfin de lui expliquer.

" Ta mère ou plutôt ta génitrice n'était pas une femme ordinaire, elle était très jolie tu sais et avait joué de sa beauté avec moi, j'aurais peut-être dû écouter ce que disaient les gens autour de moi, mais voilà je ne l'ai pas fait. Quand je l'ai revue, elle était mariée mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de l'approcher loin de là, je savais que son mariage n'était en rien de l'amour.

" Notre histoire enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça à durer 2ans et puis un jour je ne sais pas comment elle a apprit pour ta grand-mère le fait qu'elle était une fée et m'a quitté " dit-il

" Pourquoi? " demanda Julie surprise

" Parce que ta mère n'avait que le mot sang-pur à la bouche, les Black étaient une illustre famille de sang-pur comme les Mattéo, et pour eux c'était une fierté. Après qu'elle soit partie, j'ai appris qu'elle avait rejoint tu-sais-qui, un mage noir qui tuait les sang-impur, les sang-mêlés et les hybrides, j'étais tout simplement dévastée parce que même si c'est dur à comprendre, j'aimais ta génitrice. Un jour, sa soeur est venue chez moi et dans ses bras se trouvait un nouveau-né, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais notre fille " dit-il

" Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a pas gardée? " demanda-t-elle

" Parce que tu étais une hybride ma fille et que c'était pour elle tout simplement abominable, elle avait demander à sa soeur de te tuer, mais sa soeur n'a pas pu le faire et avec l'aide de son mari t'a fait sortir de leur manoir pour t'emmener à moi " finit-il

" Et ou est ma génitrice aujourd'hui? " demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

" A Azkaban la prison pour sorcier en Angleterre, elle a malheureusement tuer beaucoup de non sang-pur et a notament rendu fou un couple d'auror. Mon ange tu ne dois en aucun cas y penser, tu étais en age de savoir la vériter, elle n'est pas belle certe mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir la plus merveilleuse de toute les filles " dit-il dans un sourire

" Je ne suis pas comme elle? hein papa? " dit-elle d'un coup

" Non mon ange tu n'es pas comme elle et tu ne le seras jamais, parce que tu connais l'amour, l'amitié et la gentillesse " dit-il d'un voix chaleureuse

Julie hocha simplement la tête et avait filer dans sa chambre sans en demander plus, elle était restée plusieurs jours bloquée sur cette histoire, mais son père avait certainement raison, elle ne devait pas y penser, mais pourtant cette partie de son histoire resta bien présente dans son esprit.

Et puis, Julie eut 11ans et elle reçut sa lettre de L'Institut des sorcières de Salem et elle avait couru dans tout le manoir à la recherche de son père pour lui montrer fièrement qu'elle allait dans une école sorcière. Dès le lendemain, Caleb et Julie étaient déjà sur le chemin des sorciers pour lui trouver toutes ces fournitures scolaire ainsi que l'uniforme de Salem, la jeune Mattéo ne tenait plus en place regardant de tous les côtés pour être sûre de ne rien manquer.

La baguette fut la première à être achetée et le vendeur avait failli faire une crise cardiaque quand avec les baguettes Julie fit exploser un vase, des boites vides, renverser des baguettes, ainsi qu'une montagne de papier. Il avait regardé avec insistance la jeune fille avant de disparaître dans son arrière boutique durant plusieurs minutes, faisant souffler les personnes qui attendaient derrière-eux et quand il revint, il tenait une boite rouge magnifique et il en sortit une baguette d'un blanc éclatant.

" Cette baguette a été fabriqué au 10eme siècle et n'a jamais trouvé de propriétaire, son bois vient de l'arbre de la connaisance qui se trouve au royaume des fées, cette baguette a pour coeur un cheveu de la reine des fées, et mesure 26 cm. Voyons voir, si cela vous convient miss " dit le vendeur.

Julie jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à son père avant de tendre le bras vers la baguette et de la prendre dans sa main. Une chaleur lui envahit tout le corps et regardant son père, elle le vit en pleine panique ; le vendeur le voyant aussi claqua dans ses mains si fort que toutes les personnes présentes firent un bond d'effroi.

" Parfait, tout simplement parfait, j'espèrais avoir la chance de trouver un propriètaire à cette baguette et voilà qui est fait " dit-il

Il allait continuer, mais le père de Julie s'était empressé de lui demander le prix. Une fois la baguette payée, Caleb se dépécha de sortir de la boutique suivi de Julie qui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil en arrière se demandant si ce vendeur fou n'allait pas les suivre.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa baguette, mais l'heure était aux fournitures elle aurait tout le temps de la regarder après ça. Les livres, les plumes, les parchemins, les robes, un chapeau et ainsi de suite. Tout fut vite acheté et Julie se dépêcha de tout monter dans sa chambre.

Les deux semaines qui la séparaient de son entrée à Salem étaient passées trop vite au goût de la jeune fille qui n'avait lu que le début de ses manuels scolaire.

Pour cette rentrée à Salem, il fallait utiliser de la poudre de cheminette et les élèves devaient s'y rentre seules.

Avant de partir, son père lui avait offert un magnifique petit chat noir aux yeux bleus.

Elle avait sauté au cou de son père avant de rentrer dans la cheminée et de crier " Institut des sorcières de Salem " et de disparaître dans des flammes vertes. Quand elle sortit de la cheminée, un professeur était déjà là et lui demanda son nom et son prénom avant de lui indiquer un groupe d'élèves déjà présent; elle se retourna pour attraper sa valise et la cage de son chat, mais elles n'étaient déjà plus là; elle entendit un vague " dans votre dortoir " et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses camarades.

* * *

Le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction.

Désolée pour ceux qui suivait la première, mais je l'ai commencée trop vite et je n'est donc plus d'aucune inspiration.

Merci à Jovial2312 pour la correction de mon chapitre, je sais que de lire avec les fautes énormes que je fais, doit être fatiguant, alors merci :)

C'est un petit chapitre. Pour en dire un peu plus sur Julie..les deux ou trois autres chapitres lui seront aussi exclusivement réservés. On ne peut pas commencer une histoire sans présenter un minimum le personnage principal :)

Alors voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

XoXo Lia


	2. Chapter 2 : Plus de retour possible

Les premiers cours avait été fascinants pour Julie qui aurait aimer en savoir encore plus alors, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre autant qu'elle le pouvait sur la magie espérant ainsi que ce serait plus facile pour se faire des amies. Mais elle ne savait pas que pour avoir des amies ici ! il fallait être sang-pur.

Aussi, la réalité la frappa bien assez vite quand en à peine une matinée tout Salem savait qu'elle était une hybride illégitime; en plus toutes les filles la regardaient avec haine et ne se privaient pas de lui faire voir sa différence en l'insultant.

Pour ses professeurs, c'était autre chose. Elle était une élève brillante qui ne demandait qu'à en savoir plus et c'était un bonheur pour eux de l'avoir dans leur classe, mais à force d'avoir de bonne notes, Julie c'était attirée encore plus de problèmes auprès des filles qui en étaient maintenant jalouses.

Ce fut durant sa deuxième année que cela empira. En plus de se faire insulter, on commença à la pousser contre les murs, lui faire des croches pieds, essayer de la faire tomber dans les escaliers et on essaya de lui voler ses affaires.

Après les vacances de noël, Julie fut prise pour cobaye par les plus grandes qui s'amusaient à lui jeter des sorts.

Sa troisième année fut pareille, mais certainement avec plus de haine et de violence. Alors, elle s'enfermait dans sa souffrance sans jamais rien dire à personne; chaque nuit elle pleurait en silence de peur de se faire surprendre par les filles de son dortoir et de devoir essuyer encore plus d'insultes.

Elle était une jeune fille mal dans sa peau, qui allait déjeuner la peur au ventre et tout ce qu'elle mangeait était toujours vomi et pourtant elle continuait d'aller en classe malgré ses vertiges. Et chaque jour devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter; elle devait éviter tout le monde en se cachant dans des classes vides ou des placards pour ne plus se prendre de sorts ou éviter d'être frapper. Elle devait continuer à avancer , même si son poignet était foulé, si ses muscles étaient lourds, même si les coupures lui brûlaient la peau et même si elle manquait cruellement de sommeil.

Un jour, les autres filles avaient été trop loin, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, son coude gauche était brisé, sa joue droite portait une ecchymose, son ventre avait plusieurs bleus. elle avait aussi trois côtes de cassées ainsi que deux doigts à sa main gauche et sa cheville droite . Julie n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner et quand l'infirmière lui eut demander comment elle s'était fait ça, elle avait simplement répondu " chute dans l'escalier ". Pour son plus grand plaisir, elle était restée une semaine à l'infimerie, le temps que tout se répare correctement et avait enfin eu un peu de repos et n'avait donc eu aucun contact avec les filles de Salem.

Plus le temps passait et plus Julie souffrait; elle avait été obligée de voler des ingrédients dans la réserve personnelle de son professeur de potions pour faire ses propres potions pour se soigner, notament l'essence de dictame pour soigner les plaies, le philtre de paix pour calmer l'anxiété et avait trouvé dans un vieux livre de la bibliothéque une potion anti-vomitive.

Mais la fin de sa troisième année fût la pire, quand la veille du départ en vacances, elle fut tirée par des filles de dernière année dans une classe abandonnée. Julie fut tenue au sol par plusieurs des filles alors que la meneuse sortant sa baguette et se plaçant près de l'avant bras gauche de Julie y marqua à l'aide d'un sort de magie ancienne " hybride ".

Et elles étaient parties comme si rien n'avait eu lieu dans cette salle. Malgré la douleur de son bras, Julie attrapa son sac pour prendre une potion pour calmer la douleur et soigner la plaie, en essayant de l'effacer.

Elle ne put ! ce sort étant de magie noire, la marque devenait indélébile.

Julie se mit en position foetal et s'endormit sur le carrelage froid de cette salle de classe poussièreuse, les larmes ravageant son joli visage.

La jeune Mattéo se réveilla aux alentours de 9h, elle regarda autour d'elle un peu déshorientée avant que les images de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle attrapa son sac avec panique et courut jusqu'à son dortoir, par chance toutes les filles étaient déjà parties déjeuner. Elle balança son sac sur son lit, prit des affaires propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain; elle se dépêcha d'enlever son uniforme et filant sous la douche en faisant couler l'eau chaude; Julie ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles endoloris, quand elle rouvrit les yeux son regard tomba sur son avant bras gauche où l'on pouvait encore lire en toutes lettres " Hybride ".

Détournant les yeux, elle entreprit de se laver et une fois sa douche finie, elle enfila un jogging noir, un débardeur blanc ainsi que la veste de jogging qui allait avec et une paire de ballerines blanches. Attachant ses long cheveux noirs bouclés en un chignon négligé avant de regagner sa chambre et de finir de ranger ses dernières affaires. Puis elle attrapa Seth son chat pour le mettre dans sa cage, elle prit d'une main sa valise et dans l'autre la cage et se rendit dans la salle des cheminées ou un professeur était déjà là, elle n'attendit aucune instruction pour prendre de la poudre de cheminette et se plaçant à l'intérieur avec son chat et sa valise, elle dit " Villa des Mattéo Los-Angeles " et lançant la poudre elle disparut dans d'immenses flammes vertes.

Elle arriva dans son salon et jeta un regard à la piéce avant de monter dans sa chambre. Son père ne rentrerait pas avant 17h de la banque et les employés n'arriveraient pas avant 11h quand elle allait et rentrait de Salem; elle laissa sa valise dans un coin de sa chambre, sortit Seth de sa cage et le garda dans ses bras alors qu'elle enlevait ses ballerines à l'aide de ses pieds et s'allongea sous ses couvertures, Seth toujours contre elle ronronnant de plaisir. Doucement elle se sentit glisser vers le sommeil; la chaleur protectrice de ses couvertures la rassurant.

La première semaine après son retour fut la plus dure pour la jeune Mattéo parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait devoir retourner à Salem, même si elle n'en avait aucune envie. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait soit elle finissait par vomir soit elle faisait une crise d'angoisse. Sa chambre, sa salle de danse et sa salle de musique étaient les seules pièces où elle pouvait être seule, son père et leurs employés n'avaient aucun droit d'y entrer. C'étaient les seuls moments où elle pouvait s'échapper de son anxièté et de sa vie pour se trouver dans son petit monde à elle et rien qu'à elle.

Mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir, elle faisait énormement de cauchemars et abandonnait généralement l'idée de se rendormir même si il était 2h du matin.

Cette nuit son cauchemar fut bien plus réel que d'ordinaire, son coeur battait vite et elle suffoquait presque. Elle sortit de son lit enfila un jean et un débardeur avec une paire de ballerines et une veste, elle attrapa son sac et son portable et sortit discrètement de sa chambre, elle gagna rapidement la porte d'entrée et sortit. elle lança son sac par dessus la grille et l'escalada pour arriver sur la rue, elle le récupera et marcha presque 2h; elle avait juste besoin de marcher pour se calmer mais elle ne fit pas vraiment attention où elle se trouvait et pourtant elle aurait dû, le quartier de Smiley Drive était connu pour y trouver des gangs ainsi que de la drogue et ce n'était certainement pas la place d'une jeune fille ici.

Mais peut-être que c'était exactement l'endroit qu'elle cherchait au fond, que c'était ici qu'elle trouverait une solution à ses problèmes et que à aucun moment elle ne serait obligée d'en parler. Elle avança encore un peu avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était complétement perdue; elle allait sortir son portable pour activer le gps qui est dessus quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle ainsi que des voix, elle se retourna doucement pour apercevoir un groupe de garçons. A vue d'oeil? ils étaient certainement 10

" Mais regardez ce que le vent nous amène les gars " dit l'un d'eux

" On est perdue ma jolie? " dit un autre

" En fait oui " dit-elle

" On peut certainement aider, tu cherches quoi? " dit certainement le meneur

" La maison de Robin, j'ai oublié l'adresse chez moi et je pensais m'en souvenir mais non " dit-elle d'un air désolé

" Et bien ! tu as de la chance ma jolie parce que Robin c'est moi " dit-il

" Faut croire que oui " dit-elle

" En quoi puis-je t'aider? " dit-il

" Je pense que vous le savez très bien " répondit-elle avec assurance

" Je vois, nous serons bien mieux chez moi " dit-il

Il se remit à marcher et Julie le suivit, elle regarda du coin de l'oeil pour voir le groupe de garçon repartir d'ou ils venaient. Enfait ! sa maison n'était pas vraiment loin d'où elle était et n'était donc pas si perdue que ça. Il habitait une petite maison qui faisait presque un peu tache dans le paysage, elle était bien mieux entretenue que les autres et le petit bout d'herbe était coupé comme dans les quartiers de Beverly Hills.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et s'installant sur le canapé sans plus de cérémonie, elle put enfin le détailler; il était grand d'une carrure imposante, des yeux marron clair, des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à la nuque, un tatouage qui lui couvrait entiérement le bras gauche et une autre qui commençait au cou et qui finissait certainement sur son torse. Il sortit quelques instants de la pièce et revint avec une boite qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il la regarda enfin vraiment et fut frapper par tant de beauté chez cette gamine, on pouvait le dire elle avait des allures d'une poupée de porcelaine, de grands yeux marron clair, un nez légérement retroussé, des lèvres roses, des pommettes saillantes et un corps bien trop attrayant. Mais c'était une gamine de pas plus de 14ans et elle voulait de la drogue, à force d'en vendre il savait parfaitement reconnaître ceux qui le prennent pour les sensations et ceux qui le prennaient pour oublier et cette poupée faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie.

" Il te faut quoi et combien? " demanda-t-il

" De la kétamine sous pilules et une vingtaine suffiront pour ce mois-ci " dit-elle

" Mademoiselle est connaisseuse " dit-il

" Bien sûr que oui, combien? " dit-elle

" 80 " dit-il tout en préparant la commande

Julie attrapa son sac et en sortit son porte-feuille et donna les 80 demandés en les posant sur la table avant d'attraper la boite et de la ranger dans une poche secrète de son sac, elle attrapa aussi un bout de papier et le lui donna.

" Et pourquoi autant? " demanda-t-il avec méfiance

" Je suis en internat et autour il n'y a rien, il me faut donc une réserve " dit-elle

" Pour quand ? " demanda-t-il

" Le 29 Août, de toute façon je reviendrai avant, il m'en faudra pour le mois d'Août " dit-elle

" Parfait alors, la commande sera prête pour le 29, voici mon numéro, contacte-moi dès que tu en as besoin " dit-il avec un sourire charmeur

" Merci "

Elle prit le carte et sortit de la maison. elle avança jusqu'à une ruelle sombre et sortit son portable pour mettre en route le gps et rentra chez elle à pieds. Une fois dans sa chambre elle pit une des pilules et l'avala avec de l'eau, les effets ne mirent pas longtemps à apparaître, elle se sentait totalement apaisée, c'était merveilleux.

Le reste des vacances avait certainement été fabuleux pour Julie, elle était comme transformée avec l'aide de ces pilules, elle prenait beaucoup plus soin d'elle, nouvelle garde robe, nouvelle décoration pour sa chambre et nouveaux amis.

Elle était allée à quelques fêtes et avait rencontrer quelques garçons avec qui elle avait décidé de passer de bons moments dans leur lit. Elle ne craignait plus du tout la rentrée et pouvait donc enfin vivre.

* * *

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, on en apprend un peu plus sur Salem et Julie.

J'espère que cela vous plairas

XoXo

Lia


	3. Chapter 3 : Découverte et voyage

Julie avait eu quelques problèmes durant les premiers cours.

Le fait de prendre de la drogue réduisait son temps de concentration et elle était obligée de se forcer à suivre ce qui la fatiguait beaucoup. Beaucoup de ses professeurs lui avaient demandés de rester après le cours pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et elle répondait toujours la même chose :

" Je suis désolée ! j'essaie de m'avancer un peu dans les cours et je travaille beaucoup trop "

Ses professeurs étaient vraiment ravis d'avoir une élève aussi intelligente, mais elle savait mentir sans doute beaucoup trop bien, elle n'allait pas leur dire la vérité sur ses véritables vacances, ils en seraient beaucoup trop choqués. Mais la drogue avait aussi le côté de déshiniber les gens.

La drogue apportait aussi quelques côtés possitifs; certainement le fait de relaxer la personne, mais aussi de montrer le véritable caractère de la personne. C'est ce qui se passait pour Julie, des filles avaient essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui envoyer des sorts et elle avait répondu certainement avec trop de hargne car l'une des jeunes filles avait fini à l'infirmerie. Cette histoire avait fini dans le bureau de la directrice qui appréciait énormement Julie.

La directrice crut à l'histoire de la jeune fille quand celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle ne se trouvait même pas la quand ceci s'était passé; elle étudiait tranquillement à la bibliothéque. Toutes les filles présentent avaient récolté quelques heures de retenue.

Forcément lui faire payer quelque chose était monnaie courante à l'institut de Salem, mais encore une fois elle avait fait valoir sa magie pour en découdre avec ses camarades, qui avaient fini par abandonner l'idée d'encore lui montrer qui était supérieur.

Malgré qu'elles ne l'attaquaient plus, elles ne se gênaient pas pour continuer à l'insulter d'hybride; mais c'était devenu pour Julie un mot comme un autre et elle n'y faisait donc plus du tout attention. Les semaines et les mois passaient et Julie continuait de prendre de la drogue. C'était presque devenu vital pour elle d'en prendre; elle savait que si, elle arrêtait d'en prendre, tout recommencerait comme avant. Et comme c'était pour elle, hors de question, elle continuait de se droguer.

Ce fut l'année où elle eut ses 16ans que son père la trouva vraiment changée.

Il chargea donc leur majordome de la suivre pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait trop et que c'était tout simplement un garçon qui la rendait aussi lunatique, se serait normal pour une jeune fille de 16ans d'avoir un copain. Mais ce que vit le majordome était certainement inenvisageable pour Caleb.

Prise en plein délit par le majordome, Julie n'avait rien dit et était montée dans la voiture sans aucune opposition; plus elle arrivait près de chez elle et plus son coeur battait vite, elle savait parfaitement comment était son père; il allait la harceler jusqu'au bout pour savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça, se serait tout aussi simple de lui dire la verité.

Caleb attendait des nouvelles de son majordome installé dans le canapé du salon, alors quand un sachet arriva sur la table, il ne put que contater que c'était de la drogue; il leva un visage ahuri vers sa fille, sa petite fille.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit Julie lui déballa toute l'histoire, les insultes, les coups, les sorts, vraiment tout, allant jusqu'à lui montrer son bras qui portait encore l'inscription " hybride ". Caleb resta quelques minutes complétement sonné par le récit de sa fille, avant de se lever remplit de colére. Julie baissa la tête et se fit aussi petite qu'elle le pouvait; voir son père aussi en colère était en soi très impressionnant.

Il partit rapidement dans son bureau laissant sa fille surprise. Elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il lui hurle dessus, l'enferme dans une tour gardée par des dragons, mais il n'en fit rien.

Alors elle s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que son père revienne pour qu'il lui dise en quoi consistait sa punition.

Caleb était en train de faire une beuglante pour la directrice de Salem, si il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire c'est bien de s'en prendre a sa fille. Sa fille ne retournerait sous aucun prétexte à Salem, jamais, c'était terminé !

Désormais, elle prendrait des cours à domicile, il allait devoir installer une pièce spéciale ou aucun de ses employés moldus ne pouraient entrer, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était que sa fille soit en sécurité et qu'elle guérisse, il savait que ça allait être long et difficile, mais il ne la laisserait pas dépérir.

Julie avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posé son menton sur ses genoux. Elle fixait l'écran noir de la télé et attendait. Seulement, tellement prise par le fait de fixer la télé, elle n'entendit pas son père revenir et quand il posa sa main sur son épaule, elle eut le réflexe de mettre ses mains devant son visage comme si elle était encore à Salem.

Ce simple comportement eut raison du peu de colère qui restait à Caleb contre sa fille.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux comme si elle était encore la petite fille de 4ans qui venait de découvrir ses pouvoirs. Julie ne résista pas longtemps avant de fondre en larmes, elle se sentait si honteuse face à son père que cela la rendait presque malade. Caleb la rassura en lui disant que plus jamais elle n'aurait à remettre un pied à Salem et que maintenant, elle resterait ici avec lui.

Caleb avait fait le nécessaire pour trouver des professeurs compétent à sa fille, ainsi qu'un suivi psychologique dans une clinique privée; elle n'avait plus le droit de sortir seule, à chaque fois, leur majordome devait l'accompagner et Caleb devait avoir été prévenu.

Au début cela avait été dur de suivre ces régles à la lettre pour Julie, elle avait plus d'une fois crié mais avait fini par comprendre que c'était pour son bien. Heureusement pour elle son père ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait plus d'une fois fait le mur, même si elle regrettait après coup, c'était la seule solution pour elle d'avoir une vie de jeune fille. Elle savait que si son père venait à apprendre qu'elle faisait le mur pour aller voir des garçons, elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau.

Le temps passait et Julie allait de mieux en mieux.

Maintenant agée de 18ans ! Caleb la laissait sortir seule même, si elle savait qu'au début son majordome la suivait de loin. Elle avait passé avec brio ses examens et son père pour la féliciter lui avait proposé d'aller en France chez des cousins éloignés.

Julie avait vite compris.

il l'a laissait aller en vacances, mais hors de question que ce soit seule. Elle savait qu'il avait du mal à la voir comme une jeune femme et qu'elle resterait éternellement sa petite fille. Alors ni une ni deux, Julie avait fait ses valises pour partir en France. Son père avait tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'au ministère de la magie américaine où l'attendait le portoloin qui la conduirait au ministère français qui se trouvait à Paris. Après une dernière embrassade et quelques recommandations superflues, Julie avait touché le portoloin; la sensation était vraiment désagréable, alors quand ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme, se fut un réel soulagement pour elle. Un employé la guida jusqu'à la sortie où devait déjà l'attendre ses cousins. Elle fut à peine sortie qu'une femme blonde, certainement la quarantaine la prit dans ses bras en lui débitant un flot de paroles que Julie eut bien du mal à suivre, bien trop étonnée d'être reçue aussi chaleureusement.

Ce fut une jeune fille blonde d'environ son âge qui stoppa sa mère pour faire les présentations :

" Tu es Julie ? Moi, c'est Fleur ! et voici Gauthier, mon père ! Appoline, ma mère ! et ma petite soeur, Gabrielle "..

"..Tu as fait bon voyage ? "

Julie fut installée dans la chambre en face de celle de Fleur; sa chambre était aussi grande que celle qu'elle avait chez son père et elle avait aussi son dressing et sa salle de bain personelle; c'était rassurant pour elle de se trouver dans un endroit qui ressemblait tant à ses habitudes .

Tout de suite une certaine complicité s'installa entre Fleur et Julie.

C'était comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. A bien des égards, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup tant que par leurs caractères que de leurs physiques. Si Julie avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos, Fleur ! elle avait de longs cheveux blond doré lisses qui lui arrivaient aussi en bas du dos; l'une, avait les yeux marron clair, l'autre avait les yeux bleu foncé. Lia avait la peau légèrement hâlée, alors que Fleur avait la peau blanche.

Toutes les deux avaient un nez fin légérement retroussé, des lèvres pulpeuses rose, une poitrine ronde et généreuse. Une taille gracieuse, des jambes fines; elles ne mesuraient pas plus de 1m65 et leurs fesses étaient galbées. Ce qui était en soi pratique pour s'échanger des vétements. Elles avaient aussi le même caractère, un caractère plutôt fort que l'on peut même comparer à un caractère de merde. Elles étaient aussi souriantes l'une que l'autre et adoraient le shopping, ainsi que la musique et la danse.

Pour Julie, c'était comme un rêve. Le matin, elle avait peur de se réveiller dans sa chambre en amérique; alors que pour la première fois, elle avait une véritable amie qui était aussi sa cousine; elle qui pensait devoir vivre en solitaire toute sa vie, on lui avait prouver le contraire.

Mais Julie était très curieuse et plusieurs fois elle avait entendu le prénom Percy; elle avait donc chercher à savoir et à chaque fois Fleur rougissait et changait de sujet mais à force de persévérence sa cousine avait fini par cracher le morceau. Percy était un jeune homme Anglais rencontré lors du tournoi des trois sorciers qui se déroulait à Poudlard, il était le secrétaire d'un des juges et avait dû le remplacer pendant la deuxième tâche, c'était un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait et même si il pouvait paraître pompeux et guindé et bien il avait un bon fond; il avait été très gentil avec elle et l'avait même encouragé quand elle avait baissé les bras après la deuxième tâche, quand elle avait été incapable d'aller chercher Gaby au fond du lac.

" Et tu fais quoi encore en France alors qu'il est en Angleterre? " avait demander Julie

" Je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée " Dit Fleur

" Tu vas aller faire tes valises, je vais appeller mon père pour avoir les clés de son appartement à Londres et envoyer un hiboux pour avoir un portoloin et on part en Angleterre et tu n'as rien à dire sinon je te tire jusque là-bas par les cheveux " dit Julie d'une voix qui ne laissait prise à aucune réponse possible.

* * *

Voila le 3eme chapitre qui en dit un peu plus sur Julie, je reste évasive pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne vais pas tout dévoiler tout de suite, sinon l'histoire n'aurait plus aucune raison d'être. Je posterais mais chapitre tout les samedi a condition que j'ai déjà commencer le chapitre suivant.

Alors vous en pensez quoi?

Merci pour les reviews!

XoXo Lia


	4. Chapter 4 : Arrivée et rencontre

Julie avait préparé leur voyage avec minutie.

Elle avait d'abord attendu les clés avant de prévoir le portoloin et avait aussi contacté avec l'aide de son père, sa tante qui avait été reniée de sa famille pour avoir épousé un né-moldu. Elle ne la rejeterait certainement pas contrairement à son autre tante qui avait pris pour époux, un sang-pur.

L'aménagement avait pris quelques jours.

Pour les pièces communes, la déco avait été choisie rapidement; les deux avaient les mêmes goûts ce qui était beaucoup plus facile pour se décider.

Les jours d'après, elles avaient surtout visité les boutiques de vêtements du Londres sorcier et du Londres moldu pour voir un peu les styles qui se portaient. Dans le but de comprendre les attentes des personnes qui deviendraient certainement leurs clients, une fois leur entreprise de stylisme, créée.

En fait, elles étaient tombées sur un grand bâtiment par hasard.

Il y avait trois étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée et de quoi faire une partie moldu et une autre partie sorcière. Elles avaient tout de suite appelé l'agence pour avoir plus de renseignements ainsi que le prix de l'édifice. A deux, elles avaient largement de quoi acheter l'immeuble ainsi que de faire tous les travaux; l'héritage que Julie avait eu de ses grands-parents paternels allait enfin lui servir pour réaliser son rêve.

Fleur était chargée des comptes à la banque Gringott alors que Julie s'occupait des autorisations auprès du bureau du ministère pour ouvrir l'entreprise qui comprendrait la partie sorcière. Après avoir vu un bon nombre de personnes pour signer des formulaires qui donnaient lieu à d'autres formulaires, administration oblige, elle avait enfin reçu une lettre qui lui donnait un rendez-vous avec un membre du ministère qui serait plus à même de signer le formulaire. Julie avait donc choisi une robe marron glacé et ceintrée qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, avec un léger décolleté en V; sur la robe était directement cousue une ceinture en tissu noir qui pendait sur le côté gauche. Tout ça avec une paire d'escarpins noirs, une montre noire, un collier avec une clé d'or et un sac à main noir.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour savoir si une veste était oui ou non utile, mais au vu de la chaleur, Elle décida que ce vêtement serait de trop. Elle se maquilla légérement et boucla ses cheveux à l'aide d'un friseur pour obtenir des boucles plus travaillées qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle vérifia le contenu de son sac et passa par la chambre de Fleur pour lui dire qu'elle partait pour le ministère et que comme prévu, elles se retrouveraient à la Pépite d'or : Restaurant huppé se trouvant sur le chemin de traverse.

Elle était arrivée au ministère avec vingt minutes d'avance, mais avec son sens de l'orientation qui laissait à désirer, il lui avait été facile de ne pas se perdre et quand elle retrouva enfin son chemin et bien il était l'heure du rendez-vous.

Julie avait presque atteint son but quand quelqu'un sortit du même bureau où elle devait se rendre, la collision ne put donc être évitée. Avec son petit cinquante kilos, Julie ne put garder l'équilibre et vaçilla dangereusement en arrière. Heureusement, cette même personne qu'elle venait de percuter, la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser de sortir aussi rapidement d'un bureau, quand son regard percuta deux yeux bleu, et c'était le point faible numero 1 de la jeune Mattéo.

" Excusez-moi ! je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins? " lui demanda-t-il

" Non non du tout " dit-elle

" J'aurais dû faire attention, vraiment je suis désolé " dit-il

" J'aurais aussi dû faire attention " dit-elle, toujours perdue dans son regard

" Bon Bill, j'attends mon rendez-vous alors si tu pouvais partir, oh bonjour mademoiselle " lui dit une deuxième personne

" Bonjour, je suis bien au bureau 230? " demanda-t-elle doucement

" Oui oui, vous devez être miss Mattéo? " dit-il

" Oui c'est ça " repondit-elle

" Entrez, je vous en prie " dit-il

Julie retourna son regard vers le dénommé Bill qui bloquait toujours le passage. Il semblait enfin revenir sur terre et se décala en se répandant en excuses avant de filer comme si un troll des montagnes le poursuivait. Elle le suivit un moment du regard avant qu'un râclement de gorge ne la fasse se retourner. Elle s'excusa et entra dans le bureau et prit place sur une chaise.

" Je me présente: Perceval Weasley " dit-il en lui tendant la main

" Perceval? ou Percy non? " demanda-t-elle en lui serrant la main

" Oui c'est ça ! mais comment le savez-vous? " demanda-t-il surpris

" Ma cousine m'a parlé d'un Percy rencontré à Poudlard " dit-elle

" Ah bon " dit-il encore plus surpris

" Et donc pour mon dossier? " demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet

" Oui oui votre dossier " dit-il en reprenant une constance

Julie sortit du ministère à midi avec le papier signé.

Ils avaient passé deux heures à organiser la venue des employés qui viendraient jeter les sorts de dissimulation pour les moldus, ainsi que les mesures de sécurité à respecter.

La jeune Mattéo arriva au restaurant un sourire des plus rayonnant accroché aux lèvres.

Pendant tout le déjeuner, elles n'avaient fait que parler, de la décoration des lieux, de mettre cette salle ici et celle-la là-bas.

A la sortie du restaurant, elle lacha enfin l'information sur Percy. Fleur commença à sourire comme une débile et Julie secoua la tête avec dépit cette après-midi allait être longue.

Par chance à 15h, elles avaient rendez-vous avec l'entrepreneur sorcier qui n'attendait que le formulaire pour commencer les travaux. Après avoir montré leurs croquis de chaque pièce du bâtiment, elles purent enfin rentrer chez elles, où les attendaient encore une longue liste de choses à faire avant l'ouverture. Les travaux allaient prendre deux semaines.

Elles avaient donc deux semaines pour trouver un fournisseur de tissus, de boutons, de perles et diamants, des employés et aussi éditer des magasines pour faire de la pub.

Après avoir démarché auprès de plusieurs marchands de tissus, un seul avait vraiment retenu leur attention. Il était le seul à pouvoir trouver tous leurs tissus mais surtout il faisait du tissu de qualité à des prix raisonnables ce qui était un avantage, parce que dès le début Julie et Fleur s'étaient décidées à toucher tout type de population, de la plus pauvre à la plus aisée. Pour les employés, cela avait été plus facile puisqu'elles avaient envoyé leurs demande dans plusieurs boites d'interim chez les moldus et pour les sorcières une annonce dans la gazette du sorcier suffisait.

Pour les perles et les diamants cela avait été beaucoup moins facile. c'était soit l'un ou soit l'autre; jamais les deux en même temps. Elles avaient dû élargir leurs recherches autour de l'Angleterre, l'Irlande, l'Ecosse et la France. Le seul fournisseur se trouvait donc en Irlande et après un bref calcul pour les frais d'envois, Julie remarqua que si elles prenaient un fournisseur pour les perles et un fournisseur pour les diamants cela leur coûterait 200 livres en plus ( soit 239,45 euro ). Les deux semaines étaient passées à une allure folle.

Elles avaient à peine eu le temps de mettre les bureaux, les armoires, les chaises et tout les ateliers de fabrication, qu'il était déjà l'heure d'ouvrir.

A leur plus grand étonnement, la pub faite dans plusieurs magasines avait portée ses fruits parce que le matin même, elles avaient déjà eu six clientes; dont deux qui voulaient des robes sur mesure. L'après-midi fut encore plus attrayante, les secrétaires furent débordées de rendez-vous au téléphone et par courrier, que ce soit par hiboux ou par la poste moldue.

Certains noms n'étaient pas du tout inconnus pour Julie; beaucoup étaient des connaissances de son père qu'il avait gardé en Angleterre et que Julie avait du croiser une ou deux fois dans sa vie, mais avait entendu leurs noms beaucoup plus de fois. Son père avait dû vanter son travail pour l'aider un peu dans sa démarche. Julie secoua la tête et sourit légèrement avant de regagner son bureau où l'attendait des croquis de robes à finir.

Le mois d'Août venait de débuter, Julie et Fleur étaient plus que ravies d'avoir ouvert, une boutique avec leur propre atelier de fabrication, et d'avoir déjà tant de notoriété chez la famille sorcière et aussi chez la gente féminine moldue.

Seulement aujourd'hui, Julie avait rendez-vous avec sa tante, sa cousine et son grand cousin et son état de stress était pour une fois à son comble...

000

Je sais ! je sais, bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais alors ce fut la folie.

Je pensais avoir le temps pendant ma semaine de vacances et bien non, parce que tout ce que je ne peux pas faire pendant le travail, je l'ai fait pendant mes vacances. Et puis l'autre vendeuse n'a pas pu travailler donc j'ai dû la remplacer toute la semaine et de-même mon dimanche matin. Enfn voila.

XoXo Lia


	5. Chapter 5 : Sa commence !

Julie fixait sans arrêt son miroir à pied, savoir si sa tenue était vraiment correcte pour rencontrer sa famille, elle avait mit une robe avec plusieurs fines bretelles bleu roi, avec un petit décolté en V et plutôt volante sur le bas, elle avait donc enfiler un mini short de sport noir en dessous. Elle avait mit des escarpins noir Louboutin, ouverts sur le bout, puis des bracelets avec des perles et des bracelets avec de faux diamants, ainsi que le médaillon que lui avait laissé sa tante. Elle avait fait un simple maquillage, du masquara, un trait de crayon noir, du fard a paupière blanc cassé et un trait d'eye liner, elle avait donc laissé ses cheveux noir détachés et bouclés. Elle verifia que tout était dans son sac avant de gagner l'entrée de l'appartement ou Fleur l'attendait déjà.

Dehors le soleil tapait fort alors Julie laissa sa veste dans son sac, plus elles approchaient du point de rendez-vous plus sont coeur se mettait a battre fort contre sa poitrine, Fleur remarquant le degrés de stress de sa cousine glissa sont bras sous le sien, pour lui donner un peu plus de courage. De loin Julie commença à chercher sa tante et sa cousine, seulement deux femmes ne bougaient pas, l'une était brune les cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules tandis que la deuxième avait des cheveux mi-longs roses. Julie jeta un coup d'oeil à Fleur avant de se diriger vers les deux femme. La brune se jeta presque sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras au point d'étouffer Julie.

" Comme je suis heureuse de te voir! J'attendais ce jour avec impatience, ma nièce, ma petite nièce, par chance tu ne lui ressembles pas " dit Andromeda

" Maman calme toi un peu, ok tu as enfin une nièce mais ne l'étouffe pas " dit la rose

" Oui oui c'est vrai, voici ta cousine Nymphadora " dit-elle

" Tonks maman Tonks je n'aime pas Nymphadora " dit Tonks

" Donc c'est bien de famille de ne pas aimer son prénom " dit Fleur

" Vous ete miss? " demanda gentiment Andromeda

" C'est Fleur ma cousine du côté de mon père " dit Julie

" Alors enchantée Fleur je suis Andromeda " dit-elle

" De même " dit Fleur

" Alors toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ton prénom? " dit Tonks

" Je le trouve beaucoup trop commun, je préfère Lia c'est rare, court et joli " dit Julie

" Aller aller pas de temps a perdre nous devons rejoindre la maison " dit Andromeda en faisant avancer tout le monde

Andromeda avait décidé de donner rendez-vous à Julie à quelque rue de la maison pour ne pas avoir a la faire transplaner, c'est donc Andromeda qui mena tout le monde pendant que les filles discutaient de choses et d'autres, enfin arrivées dans la rue Julie et Fleur regardaient étrangement les deux maisons, sa tante avait bien dit 12? et pourtant il y avait le 11 et le 13 mais aucun 12 a l'horizon, Tonks leur souffla de penser très fort au numero 12, après un regard d'hésitation elles s'executerent et quel ne fut pas la surprise de voir les deux maison bouger pour laisser la place a une troisième. Les deux jeunes femmes se regarderent en se demandent si elles ne rêvaient pas, mais non la maison était bien là. Julie entra à la suite de sa tante, elle la suivit dans le couloir et un peu avant d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être une salle a manger Julie se retourna pour vérifier que Fleur la suivait bien mais ce simple regard en arrière ne la fit pas regarder devant et elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Alors qu'elle pensait tomber sur les fesses un bras la retint, un bras qui par réflexe l'avait collé au reste du corp, la première chose qu'elle vu ce fut un torse, qui même avec une chemise avait l'air plutôt musclé et qui ne demandait qu'a être touché, le bras autour de ses hanches se reserra un peu plus et Julie du presque se mettre plus en arrière pour pouvoir regarder la personne dans les yeux, les yeux qui était eux même pausés sur sa poitrine et ne se gênaient pas pour la regarder. Ce n'était même pas dérangeant d'être regardée ainsi, c'était plutôt flateur même; Ce qui lui permit de détailler le visage, qui était le même que celui qu'elle avait bousculé il y a presque deux semaines, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de le regarder mais la elle le pouvait, il avait un nez mutin, des lèvres plutôt attrayantes qui, elle en était sure, savait embrasser et il avait quelque tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes et le nez qui ne lui donnait que plus de charme, ainsi qu'une boucle d'oreille avec un dent de quelque chose, elle ne saurait le dire. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les fit tout les deux revenir sur terre et quand chacun aperçu la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils s'écarterent d'un même mouvement.

Julie du se faire violence pour ne pas devenir aussi rouge d'une tomate mais elle savait que ses joues avait quand même prst une lègere teinte rosée, pour effacer son trouble elle entreprit de remettre correctement sa robe qui était légerement remontée quand il avait passer son bras autour de ses hanches. En face Bill n'en menait pas large, ses joues était devenues écarlates et il avait du mal à remettre ses pensées en ordre, la dernière fois il n'avait pas arreté de fixer ses yeux et sa bouche et aujourd'hui et devant toute sa famille il n'avait fait que de fixer sa poitrine, poitrine qui selon lui était une tentation de Morgane elle-meme, qui pouvait rendre fou les hommes. Et puis ses yeux! On n'a pas idée d'avoir des yeux qui on la couleur du chocolat et des lèvres aussi pulpeuses et roses, des lèvres qui ne donnent qu'envie de les embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus avoir la moindre molécule d'oxygène dans les poumons.

Julie entendu plusieurs rires etouffés dans la pièce et dans un premier temps elle n'osa pas regarder, puis après quelque secondes elle leva son regard pour tomber sur le visage d'un homme, les cheveux brun, lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux gris qui lui souriaient chaleureusement, elle se permis un petit regard autour de la table pour y voir un homme le visage fatigué, les cheveux brun tachetés de gris et des yeux d'ambre qui lui offrit aussi un sourire chaleureux. Il y avait une multitude de têtes rousses, l'une était debout dérrière Sirius une carafe a la main, c'était une petite femme replète au visage bienveillant, les cheveux roux et les yeux bruns. Il y avait aussi un homme roux avec le crâne un peu dégarni, il avait des lunettes et les même yeux bleus que Percy et Bill; Derrière la femme rousse se trouvait un garçon un peu plus petit que les autres mais beaucoup plus robuste dont le visage etait recouvert de tâches de rousseur ce qui lui donne un petit charme, et comme pour les autres les même yeux bleus. Il y avait deux garçons sans aucun doute des jumeaux des yeux bleus et le visage aussi recouvert de tâches de rousseur, il y avait Percy et un autre jeune garçon roux, plutôt grand, le visage encore plus recouvert de tâches de rousseur et comme les autres les yeux bleus. Il y avait aussi une jeune fille a la cheveulure flamboyante qui lui arrivaient sans doute dans le dos et une peau plus claire et des yeux bruns. A côté d'elle se trouvait une jeune fille avec d'épais cheveux bruns touffus et des beaux yeux noisettes, à côté il y avait un jeune garçon avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, de magnifiques yeux verts et des lunettes rondes ainsi qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, elle n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre Harry. Et puis il y avait un autre homme les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron foncé, sans aucun doute le père de sa cousine et à l'autre bout de table se trouvait un homme les cheveux noirs et gras, un nez crochu, le teint cireux et habillé totalement de noir. Tonks lui présenta chaque personne avant de les présenter Fleur et elle.

" Enfin ne reste pas debout ma petite cousine vient t'assoir à côté de moi " dit Sirius

Fleur poussa Julie pour la faire réagir, elle retrouva d'un coup l'usage de ses jambes et partie s'installer à côté de son grand cousin, Fleur s'installa a côté du dénommé Remus Lupin. Tout de suite son cousin se retourna vers elle, ce qui lui provoqua un petit sursaut.

" Alors dit moi tout tout tout " dit Sirius

" Tout quoi? " demanda-t-elle

" Et bien tu as été à quelle école déjà? " demanda Sirius

" A L'institut des sorcières de Salem où j'ai suivis mes cours jusqu'à ma 5eme année avant que mon père ne décide que je finnise mes deux années à la maison " dit-elle

" Pourquoi? " demanda Hermione

" Pour des problèmes de santé, malgrès ce qu'on peut croire Salem n'est pas une super école, les sang-mélés, nés moldus et surtout les hybrides y sont très mal vus, étant une hybride ça n'as pas été simple tous les jours " dit-elle d'une petite voix.

" C'est vrai que se faire insulter tous les jours n'est pas simple " dit Hermione.

" S'il n'y avait que les insultes là-bas, chaque pierre, chaque molécule de poussière, est empreinte de magie noire "

" C'est vrai que la réputation de Salem n'est pas à refaire de ce côté là, même si selon certains la directrice a voulut effacer les cours, je suis sure qu'il existe encore " dit Molly

" Non Mme Keller a bien interdit la magie noire, même si certaine filles en faisaient quand même, certaines ont étées renvoyées pour ça, mais les professeurs ne pouvaient pas être partout " dit-elle.

En disant ca Julie serra sont avant bras gauche de sa main, ce qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde enfin presque tout le monde: Sirius continua de lui poser milles et une questions, jusqu'à ce que Andromeda se décide à venir en aide à sa nièce qui ne savait plus trop quoi répondre.

" Ton père m'a dit que tu avais ouvert une maison de stylisme? " demande Andromeda

" Oui c'est ça, je l'ai ouverte avec Fleur. " repondit-elle.

" Et vous vendez quelles marques? " demanda Ginny

" En fait on fait nous même les modèles et on a des couturières sorcières et moldus qui les frabriquent ensuite " dit Fleur

" On fait aussi des vêtements sur mesure mais là c'est nous deux qui nous en chargons " dit Lia

" Et vous avez fait comment pour trouver des employés? " demanda Hermione

" Pour les sorcières on a passé une annonce dans la gazette du sorcier " dit Fleur

" Et pour les moldus on a passé notre dossier dans des boites d'interim "

" Ensuite on a fait les entretiens d'embauche un jour les sorcières, un autre les moldus " dit Fleur

" Ce qui a été le plus dur c'était pour les secrétaires et les vendeuses " dit-elle

" Il fallait qu'elles soient sorcières mais qu'elles sachent utiliser l'electronique moldu " dit Fleur

" Et ça, c'était certainement le plus drôle, les voir paniquer devant un téléphone! " dit Julie

" Je vois ce que vous voulez dire " dit Hermione

Ainsi Julie put en apprendre plus sur sa famille, Tonks était devenue auror surtout grâce a son pouvoir de métamorphomage parce qu'elle était plutôt maladroite comme fille. Andromeda avait travaillé un temps comme couturière mais avait preféré s'occuper de sa fille, Ted, lui, travaillait dans une maison d'édition moldue ce qui interessa tout de suite Julie et Fleur qui étaient de grandes lectrices.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 5.

Alors vous en pensez quoi?

XoXo Lia


End file.
